


Heatwave

by KillianJones32



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sun Bathing, pining connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt I got on tumblr: oliver is sunbathing in a park and connor is distracted and not paying attention and trips and falls over half naked, lotioned/sweaty oliver??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

Connor isn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

It’s a scorching hot summer’s day, the sun is beaming and the air is hot and humid.

And Oliver goddamn Hampton thought this would be the perfect opportunity to try out sunbathing in their local park.

Connor had laughed when he suggested it,

“I didn’t really think you were the sunbathing type Ollie.”

Oliver had shrugged and grabbed his sunglasses,

“I’m not but you need the sun and this is the nicest weather we’ve had in months”

Connor grumbled a bit but complied.

Mostly because this was the first day in weeks that he and Oliver were totally free for one whole day. He wanted to enjoy it.

But this wasn’t enjoyment. Oh no, this was torture.

Oliver had stuck to his word. The moment they arrived in the park, Oliver had rolled out a towel, sat on the grass, took off his shirt and opened a bottle of lotion.

Lotion.

And Connor could handle that. He really could. But then Oliver asked him to put the lotion on for him.

Oliver wanted Connor to put lotion on his gorgeous, half naked body in the middle of a park in broad daylight?

Was he insane?

Not to mention that there were kids happily playing in the playground behind them and the park was packed today due to the blue sky and sunny weather.

What would they think when they saw Connor spreading lotion all over Oliver’s chest, his shoulders, his back?

Then Connor reminded himself that Oliver didn’t mean anything by his request.

He had no idea of the torment Connor was going through because Oliver is a normal human being who doesn’t think about sex 24 hours a day.

But with a boyfriend as perfect, amazing and hot as Oliver who could blame him?

“Well?” Oliver wiggled the bottle at him and tilted his had innocently, “Please? I can’t reach all of my back and you’d do a much better job of it than I would.”

So that’s how Connor ended up crossed legged behind a shirtless Oliver Hampton, rubbing lotion over his back and reminding himself every few seconds to think of disgusting things to distract himself. Like that creepy animal he saw on the documentary they watched last week or Asher.

All the while Oliver happily chats about his opinions on what T.V. show they should binge-watch next, or maybe it’s a movie series, Connor isn’t really paying attention.

When he’s finally done, Connor breathes a sigh of relief and stands up.

Oliver grins up at him,

“Your turn?”

Connor winks, “Maybe later.”

Oliver sighs, “Alright then, could you get my book from my bag please?”

Connor rolls his eyes but retrieves Oliver’s precious book from their bag a few inches away.

When he turns to face Oliver again, his eyes almost bulge out of his head.

Oliver has two hands clasped together, stretched over his head and then he moans softly as his muscles begin to relax and Connor gulps.

Unfortunately walking and gawking at your boyfriend do not work well together and before he realises what’s happening, Connor trips over something- his own feet, a stone, a water bottle maybe - and lands ontop of Oliver with a yelp.

Connor’s face turns red with embarrassment but Oliver just breaks out into a loud laugh,

“You couldn’t wait until we got home?” Oliver teases, lifting his sunglasses over his head so he can look properly look at the man ontop of him.

That’s when Connor decides he just can’t take it anymore.

Connor growls and stands up, “I don’t have to.”

Oliver frowns and sits up on his elbows, “What do you-”

Connor throws everything they have into their bag and reaches out a hand to pull Oliver up,

“Because we’re going home now.”

Oliver cocks an eyebrow but doesn’t object, he lets himself be pulled up by Connor and then they are half walking, half running home.

Two hours later Connor and Oliver lie thoroughly exhausted in their bed.

Connor turns his head and looks at Oliver who seems to be even more irresistible and sweaty now than he was in the park.

“Ollie?”

“Yes Con?”

“You’re not allowed go sunbathing in the park ever again.”

Oliver laughs and turns his head to meet Connor’s and kisses him deeply,

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: jamesxlilyxpotter.tumblr.com


End file.
